(En)volés
by IrisJR
Summary: Initialement posté : été 2014. On ne peut se voir comme les gens extérieurs nous perçoivent. Je sais qu'on me trouve sûre de moi. J'ai la voix, l'attitude, peut-être. Ils sont rares ceux qui savent voir au-delà, ceux qui sont au courant. De mes peurs, de mes manques de confiance. J'aimerais être tout pour lui. Son unique amour, la plus belle à ses yeux. La première ; la dernière.
1. Chapter 1

LA OU LES NUITS S'OPPOSENT

« Je t'aimais avant le premier jour »

Souvent, on ne peut se voir comme les gens extérieurs nous perçoivent. Je sais pour ma part qu'on me trouve sûre de moi. J'ai la voix, l'attitude peut-être, je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en rends pas compte. Ils sont rares ceux qui savent voir au-delà, ceux qui sont au courant. De mes peurs, de mes manques de confiance.

J'aimerais être tout pour lui. Son unique amour, la plus belle à ses yeux. La première, la dernière, celle pour laquelle il vit, respire, existe. Ca me fait mal au cœur. Je n'ai plus besoin que de lui, de ses sourires d'ange, de ses regards d'or en paillettes, de son parfum de paradis liquide.

.

.

.

 _JE VOULAIS TE DIRE, des mots qui se sont envolés avant de ne pouvoir t'atteindre._

 _._

 _._

 _._

« Tu te rappelles pas ? Le train, et ce putain de café trop chaud. Le quai de la gare, givré, et tu glissais dessus et je riais. Et tu disais que j'avais un rire d'ange en cristal et qu'il te transportait au paradis.

— Dis plus ça.

— Fais pas le con bordel ! Me dis pas que c'est de la merde tout ça, le café noir amer brûlant entre tes mains, et ces mitaines trouées que j'avais recousues pour toi. La buée sur les vitres bordel, tout ça… Nos visages indistincts sur la vitre…

— Je t'aimais avant ce jour-là.

— Moi aussi.

— Tu portais un pull en laine bleu, il était tout doux. Le café me creusait des plaies jusqu'au fond de la gorge, et au milieu de cette gare enfumée de blanc c'est comme si je buvais un café glacé, pourtant. Comme si je faisais craquer les glaçons entre mes dents, les broyant violement contre mes molaires.

— C'était froid. Affreusement délicat et brusque comme un coup de tonnerre. C'était brutal, sauvage et doux, tout à la fois exquis et douloureux. Tes lèvres avaient un goût aigre-doux, amer acidulé comme un bonbon arlequin.

— On s'enfonçait jusqu'au creux de la nuit, vers ces heures qui ne nous appartenaient plus. Mais dis plus ça, dis plus ça. N'y penses plus, oublies ces idées, laisses-les mourir dans l'hiver monstrueux. C'est fini.

— Fais pas le con.

— Je t'aime, c'est tout.

— Bordel ! C'est pas tout non !

— L'amour suffit pas, tu sais.

— Je sais. Et je sais tout ça, merde. Je sais qu'on était gelés, que j'aurais pu recoudre tes mitaines et que t'aurais toujours aussi froid au bout des doigts et que, bordel, tu me regardais et tu souriais tu étais heureux et on se disait « Je t'aime, je t'aime ! » alors je riais et tu glissais sur le quai de la gare, le café t'a éclaboussé les mains et dans la fumée il se congelait sur toi. Et t'avais des larmes marron sur le visage. Alors on partait, dans ce train miteux et même pas chaud et y avait plus que nous, plus de dehors plus de dedans, juste cette putain de buée partout, même plus toi et moi mais juste nous. Dis pas le contraire ! J'oublierai jamais !

— Je vais partir, petit ange.

— Pars.

— Je connais déjà tout ce que tu pourrais dire.

— Pars, maintenant ! Vas-t-en. Fais pas le con. Pars, merde !

— Ne dis plus ça… Ne dis plus ça. »

Je voulais pas tout jeter comme ça. J'aurais voulu le sortir de moi et l'exposer sous mes yeux. Si le parfum du café, et sa chaleur aussi, avaient pu devenir une image, un cliché qui me rappellent l'odeur et le goût, les battements de mon cœur à ce moment là, la sueur gelée sur mes mains. Je voulais juste garder tout ça.

J'aurais pu peindre tous ces tableaux sans que jamais tu ne reviennes, sans que jamais ça ne quittes mon cœur. Je t'aimais avant le premier jour, ce premier et dernier jour d'hiver lorsque tes lèvres trop brûlantes m'ont congelé le cœur. Je t'aimais avant tous les jours, parce que tu étais déjà quelque part, là, en moi. Emmitouflé dans la buée.

Alors ce jour-là j'ai existé, j'ai brillé quelque part dans le ciel, sans que personne de plus que nous deux ne puisse le voir. Repliée comme un bourgeon, flocon de neige caché dans un repli cotonneux de nuage. Et c'était peut-être ça, être vivant. Un instant éphémère qui n'arrive qu'une seule fois. Un cliché volé, sans image définie, florilège de couleurs indistinctes et d'émotions fracassantes, que l'on attend sans espoir et qui s'en va sans retour possible. Alors c'est ça, se sentir vivant ? Traquer des instants qui se meurent ?

On ne peut pas vivre tant que rien n'est fini.


	2. Chapter 2

_IL N'Y AVAIT PLUS QUE ce goût de sucre au fond de mon palais._

 _._

 _._

 _._

« Hé ! Reviens ici.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Je suis blessée.

— T'as fait quoi ?

— Je me suis pris un mètre quatre vingt dix de béton dans la gueule, on m'a tiré des balles de plombs jusqu'au fond de l'estomac. J'ai une paire de ciseau planté dans le cœur et je saigne de partout. Tu vois pas ?

— Je vois pas.

— T'as jamais rien vu de toute manière.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

— J'ai mal.

— Où ?

— Au cœur.

— Je t'aimais avant le premier jour.

— Moi aussi. C'était dur tu sais ? C'est dur.

— Je sais, ça. Tu pleurais tout le temps en t'accrochant à moi. Tu voulais que je te parle et que je me taise, tout à la fois. Tu voulais que je t'embrasse et que je feigne le grand amour, et tu voulais aussi que ce soit sincère alors tu m'hurlais de partir de dégager de plus te parler. Tu criais je suis heureuse que Dieu m'ait donné de l'amour pour t'aimer et putain je veux t'oublier.

— Et t'es encore là.

— Avec toi, je te signale.

— Ouais. T'en sais toujours rien, tu vois toujours rien. Tu fais que constater sans poser de mots, ressentir sans le remarquer. Tu te rends compte des choses des semaines en retard et alors c'est l'évidence, et puis le doute encore et ça recommence et tu vois pas comme mes larmes s'emmêlent et comme mes mots s'entassent dans ma gorge, comme mes silences se font plus nombreux. Tu fais que mentir et me dire des conneries. T'es encore là merde, à me parler et à me dire « Je t'aime » alors que je suis que ça pour toi, pas plus qu'une autre, pas plus qu'un autre. »

La plage est recouverte de coquillages irisés. Elle parait blanche sous le soleil. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils voient de moi, ce qu'ils voient en moi. Je ne sais pas qui sont-ils et où sont-ils. Je ne sais pas ce que Dieu prévoit, ou ce qu'il a déjà prévu. Je ne sais pas. Alors je ne peux que prier, prier prier prier prier. Je prie le bon Dieu. Il n'y a plus que lui.

« Tu dis je mens, tu dis je t'ai menti. Et c'est quoi la vérité alors ! Tu dis je suis honnête, mais quand es-tu honnête ? Quand tu dis l'un ou l'autre, je t'aime ou tu n'es rien ? Moi je me rappelle de tout tu sais. Toi aussi tu t'en rappelles. Mais moi ça me fout le cœur à l'envers, l'estomac en vrac, ma trachée s'obstrue et j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de rire et de pleurer aussi. Mais surtout de t'embrasser. Surtout de t'embrasser… »

 _Prends-moi, Seigneur, dans la richesse divine de ton silence, plénitude capable de tout combler en mon âme. Fais taire en moi ce qui n'est pas de Toi, ce qui n'est pas ta présence toute pure, toute solitaire, toute paisible ! Impose silence à mes désirs, à mes caprices, à mes rêves d'évasion, à la violence de mes passions. Couvre par ton silence la voix de mes revendications, de mes plaintes…_

 _«_ T'as dit c'est rien pour moi, mais je peux comprendre pour toi. Parce que t'as déjà ressenti, et moi je suis seule perdue on est pas ensemble, voilà. T'es juste là, incapable de te casser. Moi je me souviens, c'était violent, comme la mer sous l'orage, comme une tempête de neige, un tsunami ! Et ça a tout recouvert. Tout tout tout tout tout. Tout le reste, toutes les douleurs passées, tout ce qui était pas toi, pas nous. C'était des glaçons dans le café qui craquaient sous mes dents. »

Alors, si ton amour est encore en moi, qu'il se soulève si fort, c'est qu'il est pur, pur et destiné, prédestiné même. Et les vagues s'écrasent encore sur le sable et on est toujours là comme des cons, à pas savoir quoi faire et à parler pour essayer de comprendre, ou pour noyer la vérité je sais pas. Pour essayer de sauver les choses ou pour tout détruire, je sais pas. Je sais pas, je sais plus, je n'ai jamais su, ou en tout cas je ne sais pas si j'ai su un jour. Si j'étais sûre un jour. Si je serai sûre un jour.

« Tu m'as donné tant de premières fois.

— C'est pour ça que je devrai partir.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi.

— Si je pars c'est parce que je t'aime.

— Tu es encore là.

— Je t'aurais offert ton premier baiser.

— Mon dernier baiser.

— Ta première solitude.

— Mon éternelle solitude.

— Tu peux pas, petit ange. Tu peux pas te contenter de mes « Je t'aime » et tu pourras jamais. Tu veux trop de moi, tu veux plus que moi. Je te suffis pas. Tu vois pas ? Regardes ! Quoi que je dise je suis honnête, et ce que je ressens c'est pas ce que tu veux. Si je te suffis pas, si c'est pas assez pour toi, que je t'aime, c'est que tu m'aimes pas assez. Tu dis que t'as mal au cœur et que t'es blessée, que ça a été dur et que c'est dur pour toi, mais ça l'est aussi pour moi. J'ai tout fait ! Tout espéré ! Tu étais tout pour moi. Tu es toujours tout pour moi. Mais j'peux pas, j'peux pas. Je peux pas être ce que tu veux. Je peux pas être assez. Tu m'as appris que t'aimer n'était jamais assez. Alors oui, il faut que je m'en aille.

— T'es trop con. Regardes, je saigne et je continue de courir. Je pleure et tu es encore là, et je te parle, et tu me réponds aussi. Je continue de t'aimer. De m'accrocher. Je m'en fous si t'es toujours en bas et en haut, en bas puis en haut puis en bas encore. C'est dur et ça fait mal, ça pique comme des aiguilles, des clous de fer dans la jugulaire. Ca fait saigner mais je suis encore là. Je suis encore là merde. Encore là à te dire de rester. C'est bien parce que je le veux. Que tu me suffis, que j'suis plus rien sans toi. Oui, je t'aime, tu m'aimes et c'est incroyable. Je t'ai toujours attendu, je t'attendrai encore. J'attendrai un millénaire s'il le faut.

— Je vais partir. Je t'ai déjà entendu et écouté des centaines de fois.

— Tu peux partir. Mais je te suivrai. Je serai là encore. Et je préfère souffrir que mourir. Je le dis une fois de plus : merci Seigneur Dieu de m'avoir offert l'Amour pour t'aimer. J'ai confiance en Dieu. Il ne fait rien au hasard et cela non plus.

— Je pars.

— Je t'en prie. »

Et il tourne le dos encore une fois, et il reste immobile. Et il dit plus rien et ça va recommencer. Et je suis prête à recommencer. Ce goût de sucre doux-amer qui me reste au fond de la gorge, mi-victoire mi-défaite. Ni l'un ni l'autre finalement. Ni je pars ni je reste, ni je t'aime ni je te déteste. Il dit à la fois je t'adore et je te hais, je veux rester avec toi, il faut qu'on se sépare. Et finalement c'est jamais ni l'un ni l'autre. Tout ce qu'on dit c'est que du vent et on est dans un entre deux. Et ça me tapisse la bouche de sucre acide, comme si c'était doux et ça l'est pas non plus.

Je vais finir par étouffer.


	3. Chapter 3

Il a souri. Un énorme sourire, pour moi. Une sorte de « Je t'ai eue ! » malicieux qui se fichait ouvertement de ma gueule. Alors je lui ai lancé un regard noir et je suis passée. Il savait tout, de toute manière. Que j'étais plus grimace que sourire, plus déprime que joie de vivre. Il savait que j'étais agression, douceur désincarnée. C'était sans doute notre premier vrai échange – ou en tout cas celui dont je me souviens avec clarté. Et ce fut aussi le dernier avant un long moment. Lui il était parti lentement, sans faire un bruit. Ce type toujours avec ses rires dans la gorge et ses remarques acérées qui s'effaçait comme ça, dans un couloir, sans plus chercher à me faire chier.  
Et longtemps il se fit aussi discret qu'un point virgule dans un roman de huit cents pages. Il se noyait dans le lot de pensées intenses et de réflexions infructueuses, sa pensée s'inondait dans mes larmes, de petites averses qui pleuvaient pour une autre, des autres, d'autres choses. Et pourtant il était toujours là, et je le remarquai peu à peu : j'avais brassé tous les mots de ce putain de bouquin et lui il était là, seul, et peut-être que je le regardais enfin. Qu'il me parlait parfois, que je riais un peu, que j'aimais ses moqueries comme son mauvais caractère et que je voulais être, devenir, souriante douce, un peux mieux.

Finalement je fus sans doute son point virgule comme il fut le mien. On le remarque un peu et puis on l'oublie, mais il est toujours là, spécial et pas comme les autres et peu à peu en s'en approche et on veut plus s'en décrocher. C'était ça. On voguait ensemble parce qu'on se sentait bien. On a jamais dit être plus que des connaissances l'un pour l'autre et surtout on y pensait pas. A ce qu'on était, et je ne peux dire si nous étions des amants en devenir ou si nous nous aimions déjà, avant-même le premier jour. Si le bon Dieu me l'avait octroyé lorsque je fus crée, si j'avais été conçue pour lui dans le seul but de m'imbriquer parfaitement dans ses sourires et ses paroles, ses façons de penser, si ma main avait été fabriquée afin de se reposer dans la sienne.

On était un peu comme mer et vent, pas trop semblable et pourtant au fond on brûlait de la même flamme. Il ne me disait pas plus importante qu'une autre ou qu'un autre, qu'un quelconque camarade de guilde. Et tout en lui souriait, serein et rassuré lorsque nous étions ensemble. Tout hurlait qu'on était plus que tout ça l'un pour l'autre. Et moi j'y pensais pas, et lui il s'en rendait pas compte non plus. Alors au bout du compte ça n'a débouché qu'à des paroles fausses, sans sens, raisonnées dans l'absurde.  
C'est juste qu'on ressentait sans poser les mots, qu'on ressentait comme une bourrasque sourde enfouie tout au fond du cœur. La mer s'agitait mais elle se soulevait pas, alors on disait des choses qu'on pensait vraies simplement parce qu'on avait les yeux bandés, le regard aveugle, l'esprit entiché d'autre chose. Et puis nos cœur – le mien en tout cas – hurlait comme un fou, et je l'aimais avant même le premier jour.  
On a toujours vu en lui le gaillard fort et inébranlable, un géant au sourire en coin, drôle et bourré de dynamisme. Moi j'étais sombre, sérieuse, plutôt froide, rude, gentille mais pas si facilement atteignable. Et les gens voyaient faux, voyaient mal, parce que lui il avait de la rancœur, des portes fermées dans le cœur, il se vexait vite et il avait des états d'âmes et des colères piquées dans les veines. Lui il souriait toujours et il disait jamais rien à personne, il faisait le fort et au fond il avait peur peur peur. Il se cachait sous l'honnêteté mais au fond c'était pas de l'honnêteté. C'était juste de la protection, je sais pas trop. Lui on le voyait stable, fort, un pilier de marbre veiné d'or, inébranlable.  
« Je suis faible » m'a-t-il avoué un jour.  
J'ai toujours pensé être comme un coup de vent, lunatique et instable. J'étais perméable à tout, aux chagrins comme aux colères, j'étais orgueilleuse aussi mais je pleurais beaucoup, lorsque personne ne me regardait. Pourtant j'ai su l'écouter lui, le faire parler un peu et malgré tout ce qu'on a toujours pu croire, même si moi j'étais une empotée, une sorte d'enfant perdue à l'éducation reconstruite de travers, qui savait pas se gérer et qui faisait toujours n'importe quoi, qui se lançait dans des trucs impossibles… Moi je réfléchissais beaucoup. Il était raisonnable à n'en plus pouvoir, à en devenir absurde. Et j'étais si déraisonnable dans mes réflexions que j'en devenais logique.  
Je ne pourrais dire au final qui était vent et qui était mer. Qui était le chaud, qui était le froid. Je pense simplement que nous étions tous les deux un peu des deux, deux êtres se complétant parfaitement. J'étais forte et courageuse, fragile et faible. Il avait peur souvent, peur pour moi peur pour nous, j'étais effrayée par la vie tout simplement. Alors je pouvais être rassurante et solide lorsqu'il en avait besoin, il pouvait se montrer inébranlable et compréhensif, m'accompagnant lors des jours quotidiens pour m'aider à les déblayer. Je pleurais pour un rien, pour la joie l'amour ou la peine et ses larmes coulaient pour moi. J'étais lune, il était soleil et la nuit, nous inversions les rôles.

Il a toujours pensé que ce que nous ne pouvions savoir était possible. Il a toujours fait des hypothèses sur tout, sans trop y réfléchir, tout lui semblait possible. Et pourtant, avec moi, tout lui semblait dur, achevé par avance. Abandonnable par manque de courage et de force. Alors je devais le pousser, le porter, être là, attendre, faire face à ses doutes et me cacher pour en pleurer. Je devais écouter ses peurs et ses remises en questions, ses « Je t'aime, Je ne sais plus » tout en l'aidant toujours.  
J'étais plus extrémiste. Plus naïve aussi, je le concède. Si tout était possible pour lui, tous ces doutes, ces incertitudes qui le poussaient à n'avoir confiance en rien, pour moi tout était impossible. Entre nous, c'est moi qui portais la confiance et la certitude. Ces paroles sont paradoxales, j'en ai conscience, mais il en était ainsi : tout ce qui disait « c'est impossible que vous soyez ensemble » était concevable dans sa tête tandis que ça ne l'était pas pour moi. Alors, lui avec ses possibilités rendait notre histoire impossible et moi avec mes impossibilité je la rendais éternelle, destinée, inéluctable.  
Je le rassurais sans cesse. Je lui disais : « C'est impossible qu'on se quitte, j'exclue cette probabilité. On y arrivera ensemble parce que je ferai tout ce qu'il faut. Je suis sûre que c'est toi que j'aime et que ce qu'on vit ç'aurait pas été possible avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors laisse-moi faire, ok ? Parce que quoi que t'en dise et quoi que tu en conjecture, je suis avec toi, tu es avec moi et c'est pas autrement. Alors fais avec au lieu de vouloir t'en débarrasser. » Lui son mot d'ordre c'était « On peut pas savoir. J'imagine que tu es avec un autre et que tu l'aimes aussi fort que moi, et qui sait si, si, si, si… Et tout cela changera. Je sais qu'il y a bien mieux que moi pour toi. »  
Alors ça se révoltait en moi et j'avais envie d'hurler. Mais j'hurlais pas. Je le laissais dire, je pouvais plus que lui offrir mon sourire. Un sourire immense, un étirement de mes lèvres qui n'avait jamais eu lieu avant que je le connaisse. Un sourire d'amour pour lui, parce qu'il avait besoin de mon amour, besoin que je lui dise et que je le confirme. Je ne pouvais faire que cela. Calmer le poison qui pulsait dans ses veines et qui tentait d'égorger l'avorton que représentait notre avenir.

Il y a toujours eu des hauts et des bas, on faisait des montagnes russes, un jour c'était avec, l'autre sans. La conscience, l'éveil, c'était pas si facile que ça. Alors je doutais moi aussi. Pas de moi, pas de nous. Parce que pour nous j'aurais tout fait, soulevé toutes les montagnes, traqué le jour et la nuit, les toujours dans le jamais, cherché le bout de Paradis en Enfer, n'importe quel chemin mais celui qui me mènerait à l'indistinction avec lui. Et au fond moi aussi, j'avais terriblement besoin de lui. Besoin de ses quelques certitudes, besoin de son amour, besoin qu'il me le dise et me le confirme. Mon courage c'était lui, ma force c'était lui, tout était devenu lui.

« Tu as dis… Tu as dis…  
— Je mentais. Maintenant je sais que je mentais.  
— Tu ne m'aimais pas.  
— C'était exagéré.  
— Je t'aurais attendu cent ans s'il le fallait.  
— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.  
— C'était dur.  
— Je sais.  
— Et tu restais là.  
— Je t'aimais avant le premier jour. »

Il y eut un déclic en moi, un jour. La confiance m'avait mené à la foi. Si j'avais tout cet amour pour lui, ces certitudes, si j'étais prête à tout lâcher pour lui, que plus rien n'importait… J'avais dans le cœur l'idée que tout avait été écrit un jour et que j'étais faite pour lui, pour être la femme de sa vie. Et alors j'avais la Foi et je priais le Seigneur. Je disais merci de me donner l'Amour pour l'aimer, merci de m'avoir donné un tel être, merci merci merci. Alors j'étais heureuse d'exister pour lui et j'aimais vivre, j'aimais beaucoup vivre. Je voulais être avec lui pour toujours, dans l'instant et dans l'ailleurs, dans le toujours et le jamais, sur Terre et aux Cieux.  
Cette plénitude merveilleuse je voulais la partager avec lui. Et ainsi il ne nous fut plus possible de nous déccrocher l'un de l'autre. On en avait besoin pour vivre, on voulait partager nos joies nos peines, nos corps, nous contempler à chaque minute de chaque journée. On se cachait plus rien, le mot « intimité » fut remplacé par un « Nous » fracassant et il n'y eut plus ni honte ni gêne. Tout était naturel, fais par Dieu pour ses enfants. Notre extérieur, notre intérieur, nos peurs et nos corps, nos rêves nos faiblesses, tout ce qui aurait été sale et honteux on l'aimait et l'acceptait chez l'autre. Parce que c'était l'autre, notre autre, que c'était nous.  
Tout était merveilleux, propre et droit, tout était beau, tout était fait avec amour. Et dans les moments difficiles je pleurais, je regardais le ciel et j'ouvrais les bras, Dieu était avec moi et semblait m'apaiser, me remplir de sa bonté, de sa lumière et de son Amour. On pouvait plus être sans l'autre. On voulait tout, et peut-être qu'on voulait trop, tout trop vite, et c'était dur, mais tout cela me semblait normal, donné par Dieu. J'avais le pouvoir entre mes mains, la possibilité de façonner notre avenir et j'aurais couru sous la pluie, je me serai traîné à genoux, j'aurais même aimé être pauvre, meurtrie, blessée pour être avec lui. Le Seigneur m'avait offert courage et patience alors je restais stable et confiante. Tant que j'avais l'Amour, tout allait bien.

« J'aime tes lèvres lorsqu'elles s'entrouvrent pour m'embrasser. J'aime le premier jour, je chéri le premier jour. Où on était tout deux, la chaleur de l'autre dans le corps, et nos bouches qui s'effleuraient sans se toucher. Le baiser que tu m'as offert alors que tu pensais encore que je n'étais pas plus qu'une autre et que je ne le serai jamais. Ce symbole sacré dont tu étais conscient de l'importance. J'aime passer mes mains dans tes cheveux et ton visage pressé contre le mien, les courbes de ton corps que je peux contempler sans gêne puisque c'est toi et moi, moi pour toi et toi pour moi. Qu'on a plus de secret l'un pour l'autre. On parle, on s'explique, et puis au final on se comprend sans mot. On se connait profondément, on a été façonné par la même main, dans le même but : aimer l'autre. J'aime tes façons de me sourire et de me prendre par la main, j'aime tes inquiétudes, j'aime tes attentions. Je t'aime tout entier. »

Son ordre de priorités et d'importance était unique. Ainsi, il a tout fait à l'envers. On était bien ensemble, il voulait être avec moi. Il m'a aimé ensuite, chéri comme un diamant. Enfin il m'a offert sa confiance, pensé à l'avenir. Ses envies enfin, elles prenaient le dessus mais encore il comprenait pas tout. Pourquoi il me voulait autant, pourquoi il espérait tout ça, pourquoi il avait besoin de moi. Et l'évidence a éclot, la nuit suivant l'une de nos rencontres. Il souriait, il était heureux. Il comprit qu'il n'y avait plus que moi pour lui. Il était amoureux. Amoureux à s'en rendre fou, amoureux à en avoir la Foi, amoureux à tout faire pour moi. Extrême comme j'avais pu l'être et comme je l'étais encore. Alors je devais le manier avec précaution car dès cet instant il devint comme une bombe à retardement, clairvoyance bandée, prête à m'exploser dans les mains à tout moment.  
Et si son ordre de priorité était unique, j'étais unique pour lui. La plus importante.


	4. Chapter 4

Ce fut un amoureux transi. Transi de moi. Alors, à travers nos hauts et nos bas, les bas lui faisaient l'effet d'un déchirement. Un ciel d'été piégé par l'orage et qui voit son ciel si bleu se briser de plaies lumineuses. Il était transi de moi et ce fut encore plus compliqué.

Un orage merveilleusement douloureux, exquis dans la souffrance et qui nous ébranlait à tel point qu'on en sortait toujours plus heureux, plus fatigués, tout à la fois plus forts et pus fragiles. La pluie tombait et tombait et tombait, nous cachant du soleil, nous faisant frissonner de froid. Et pourtant on s'en sustentait de cette putain d'averse, c'est ce qui nous faisait vivre, ce qui nous poussait à avancer. Celle qui nous foutait des bouts de verre empoisonnés dans les veines, celle qui nous offrait les doutes et les incertitudes. Mais c'était aussi celle qui confirmait nos sentiments, qui nous faisait crier le plus fort « Je t'aime, je t'aime ! » et qui nous liait l'un à l'autre.  
Alors je ne sais si je chérissais ou si je haïssais la pluie et ses averses déchirantes, si j'adorais les orages d'été brûlant, suffoquant qui me coupaient la gorge et bouffaient tout l'oxygène, ces foutus égoïstes qui explosaient sans penser aux autres. Et ces feux d'artifice, ces bras cassés de lumière zébrant le ciel, fracassants, c'était des coups de foudre qui soulevaient les mers d'amour transi dans nos cœurs et qui nous tapissaient le dedans d'encre bleue qu'aucun effaceur n'aurait jamais pu faire disparaître.

Je ne sais pas ce que représentait l'Amour pour lui. Pour moi c'était comme la douceur, la sérénité, la certitude. Juste l'autre est là et c'est tendre, c'est bien, c'est cotonneux comme un petit nuage dans un ciel bleu, le Paradis sur Terre. Des anges dans le crâne, des papillons dans l'estomac. Selon mon propre point de vue, lorsqu'on était bien avec la personne et qu'on l'aimait, c'est qu'elle nous correspondait, un point c'est tout.  
Lui il m'aimait, je l'aimais et encore il se posait des questions sur notre compatibilité, sur ce qu'il aurait du être pour devenir le mieux possible pour moi. Pour lui c'était comme moi sauf que quand je disparaissais à sa vue, dès l'instant où ma voix s'allongeait dans ma gorge, que ma peau n'effleurait plus la sienne, le ciel s'obscurcissait.  
L'Amour pour lui c'était un peu comme pour moi lorsque j'étais là et le reste du temps c'était l'Enfer. C'était du papier de verre dans la gorge, une peur panique dans la tête, du sang qui suinte de partout. Dans ses bas il était déchiré par ces idées et dans les hauts il affirmait qu'au moins, à ne pas être complètement semblable il pouvait combler mes manques, s'en occuper à ma place. Au fond, il m'aimait tellement qu'il était transi de peur qu'il ne me suffise pas, que j'en rencontre un mieux et que je parte, m'envole et l'abandonne. Alors il s'en persuadait et il ne m'écoutait plus.  
Quand j'y pense, il a toujours été transi dans son amour. Il avait ses passions, des amours spécifiques pour lesquels il se donnait à fond. Il se disait équilibré, raisonné, mais c'était pas vrai, c'était pas vrai. Passionné, des vagues s'enroulaient, se déchaînaient dans son cœur, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Sa tête, et tous ces « je suis-je suis » barraient le passage au réel, à la conscience enfin. Parce qu'orageux, il l'était. Et s'il m'avait qualifié de mer je lui aurais rétorqué qu'alors il devait être l'océan.


	5. Chapter 5

_NE PENSE PLUS QU'A mon visage lors de cet instant_

 _._

 _._

 _._

« Le soleil se levait doucement, arquant le ciel de lumière. Les fleurs dans le jardin d'hiver brillaient étrangement, miroitantes dans l'aurore rougie de givre. On avait regardé le jour s'éveiller, tous deux côte à côte. Ce fut comme un immense halo de chaleur, une couronne d'or ornée de diamants qui venait auréoler la terre. Et c'est comme si on était plus que tous les deux dans le monde, juste nous deux, qu'il existait plus qu'un seul homme et qu'une seule femme.  
Rappelles-toi, c'était si beau. Assis tout deux au milieu des roses, sur un par terre de fleurs. Le ciel gigantesque au-dessus de nous, et la vie qui semblait immobile, à portée de main, s'offrant à nous pour que nous la façonnions comme on en aurait eu envie. Alors doucement tu t'es tourné vers moi. Tes yeux brillaient comme deux perles de velours liquide, légèrement plissés, amoureux. Et ton sourire s'ourlait d'une douceur sereine. Tu as posé une main sur le contour de mo visage et tu m'as embrassé. Tes lèvres étaient tièdes et chacun de tes baisers était aussi merveilleux que le premier. Doux et tendre, humide un peu, ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Ni trop mou ni trop ardent. Et ton pouce toujours sur ma joue, ton nez pressé contre le mien.  
Et mes yeux que je m'amusais à entrouvrir pour te contempler. Observer tressauter tes fines paupières, tes longs cils blonds élégamment avachis sur ta peau clair. Et alors ton regard cillait et tu m'observais, ta main descendant peu à peu, le long de mon cou, de mon épaule et rejoignant ma taille. Alors tu m'allongeais doucement, sur ce parterre couvert de rosé. Comme l'on couche une princesse de porcelaine sur un lit de violettes C'était magnifique parce que tu étais là, au dessus de moi.  
Je me souviens des froissements de tissu, de tes yeux ancrés dans les yeux. Des quelques larmes qui m'ont embué le regard. Nous étions ainsi. Allongés l'un sur l'autre, silencieusement, à profiter de ce « ensemble » éphémère. On était peau contre peau, tes lèvres tremblaient et tes yeux brillaient. Mes paupières se sont closes et aucun son n'est sort de mes lèvres. Tu étais là, le plus près possible et c'est comme si nous n'étions plus qu'un. C'était beau. C'est beau.  
Jamais je n'avais été confrontée de si près au mot « Amour ». A ces « Je t'aime » qu'on se disait cent fois par jour et dont enfin je pouvais explorer toute la profondeur. De tous ces scellements d'éternité et ces liages de toujours. De tous ces mots doux qu'aucun de nous n'a prononcés et qui pourtant étaient là. Alors j'ai compris que oui, je t'avais bien aimé avant même le premier jour. »


End file.
